


Зефирки

by reidvest



Category: KLDSTV | Колдовстворец
Genre: Blow Jobs, Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff, Porn with Feelings, Romance, Vaginal Fingering
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-20
Updated: 2020-12-20
Packaged: 2021-03-11 05:34:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,045
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28190040
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reidvest/pseuds/reidvest
Summary: Школа — совсем не то место, где можно без помех обустраивать личную жизнь: быстрые отчаянные поцелуи в закоулках, осторожные прикосновения, ладошки под юбкой, от которых одновременно и горячо, и страшно: вдруг кто-то увидит, вдруг кто-то зайдёт в неподходящий момент?..
Relationships: Жора Феницин (Фен)/ Анна Печорина
Kudos: 3





	Зефирки

**Author's Note:**

  * For [noodl](https://archiveofourown.org/users/noodl/gifts).



Фен за фортепиано — пришелец из другой вселенной: качает головой в такт, что-то выцокивает языком, и взгляд у него становится такой отрешённый, будто музыка приходит к нему прямо из эфира, по какому-то немыслимому радиоконтакту со вселенной. Аня лежит в углу репетиционной на Лежбище из насыпных кресел, не пойми откуда притащенных подушек и покрывал, и, если честно, отлежала себе уже всё что только могла, даже пару раз задремала. Они так давно не оставались одни, так чтобы посидеть вместе, и Аня бы легла к нему на коленки сейчас, дурачиться и щекотаться, наблюдать, как невольная улыбка крошит мягкую линию губ влажным песком, и как мелодия тоже осыпается неверными нотами. Но она не отвлекает его пока: не сейчас, когда вроде бы только пошло, и, чтобы снова не задремать, открывает зеркальные заметки — поковырять какой-нибудь простенький текстик.

У времени ритм неровный, мелодия начинает обретать объём и формы, и Аня всё больше отвлекается на послушать, а если ещё честнее — на поразглядывать. Жорины пальцы, если смотреть на них долго, неизменно роняют её на дно, заставляя облизывать в момент пересыхающие губы, всё срываться мыслями в тёмное и горячее марево поверхностного возбуждения. Школа — совсем не то место, где можно без помех обустраивать личную жизнь: быстрые отчаянные поцелуи в закоулках, осторожные прикосновения, ладошки под юбкой, от которых одновременно и горячо, и страшно: вдруг кто-то увидит, вдруг кто-то зайдёт в неподходящий момент?..

Мелодия сбивается, ссыпаясь дробью неверных нот. Фен пытается снова, пробует клавиши, будто проверяет их устойчивость, хмурится, раздражаясь, ускоряется, и в итоге с жутким грохотом захлопывает крышку. Аня подскакивает, морщась и облизывая губы: от моментного испуга кровь вскипает, пускает мурашки по коже.

— Тут мои полномочия всё, — Жора со вздохом поднимается, ковыляя в её сторону, плюхается в ворох подушек рядом, больно опираясь на лодыжку.

— Ээй! — Она шутливо пихает его в бок, и завязывается возня двух голодных друг по другу подростков. — Да ты мне сейчас подол оторвёшь!

Аня смеётся, отфыркиваясь смехом, пытаясь остановить щекочущие руки, но только задыхается быстрее, сдувает растрёпанную чёлку с глаз. У неё получается отбиться, она перекидывается через его бёдра, сжимает коленями, наваливается изо всех сил, прижимая руки к подушкам, и хохочет-хохочет в чужую содрогающуюся спазмами шею. Шея краснеет под её взглядом, и так трогательно завиваются тонкие волосы у затылка…

— Печорина! — Фен задыхается, отплёвываясь её волосами, тёплый и близкий, уже не пытающийся вырваться. Тяжёлое дыхание оседает на виске, и Аню выбрасывает в какую-то диковатую эйфорию настоящего момента: хочется прижать ближе, затискать, выпустить горящее в мышцах напряжённое счастье… — Ань…

Она сама не замечает, как начинает его целовать. Проходится колкими чмоками по скуле, кусает мочку уха, стекая на шею, втягивая терпкую раскрасневшуюся кожу. Аня едва замечает, что всё ещё держит его за запястья, опираясь, поднимает улыбающееся лицо, и застывает стрекозой в его влюблённом взгляде, как в янтаре.

— Вау, — со смущённым азартом выдыхает Фен, высвобождая руку, чтобы взять её лицо и погладить по щеке большим пальцем. — Вот это пантера!

Аня смеётся и целует его.

Фен так легко вспыхивает, дышит тяжелее: то ли от возбуждения, то ли она просто тяжёлая. Аня обожает его полусмущённую улыбку, усыпанное поблёкшими веснушками лицо — оба солнышком в темечко поцелованные, — беспокойные ладошки, шарящие по телу, словно в попытке прикоснуться везде и сразу. Её накрывает, снова сдвигает мыслями на гибких чужих пальцах и тёплой коже: эхо недоигранной мелодии кровью шумит в ушах. Жора позволяет ей делать всё, что захочется, целовать так, как ей захочется — трогательно жмурится, поглаживая за ухом.

— Ань, — голос трескается. Он отстраняется, глядя на неё почти жалобно. — Сюда же…

Да, кто угодно может прийти в репетиционную под вечер, кто угодно может обнаружить их здесь, закопавшихся в подушки, задыхающихся друг от друга, но это делает всё только жарче, и Аня улыбается, запирая дверь и бросая слабенькую заглушку: вся концентрация летит к хуям, когда Жора мягко целует её в вывернутую к двери шею.

— Всё нормально, — шепчет она, запуская пальцы в его мягкие волосы на висках. — Всё нормально…

У Фена дрожат ресницы, у неё — пальцы, они ещё не наелись друг другом, и каждый поцелуй обжигает гортань шотом. Он путается пальцами в подоле Аниного платья, сжимает через ткань бёдра, и в каждом его прикосновении нежное восхищение. Кто знает, может, именно этим он её и купил: аккуратно положил на ладони сердце, не попытавшись ни спрятать, ни растоптать — просто взял на хранение как дорогущую тонкую вазу. Она сама не замечает, как её сносит волной поцелуев к подрагивающему животу — дорожка волос щекочет подбородок, и Аня улыбается, потираясь о неё щекой, вскрывает ремень на джинсах. Фен заправляет ей чёлку за уши, и выглядит очаровательно взволнованным.

Когда она впервые решилась ему отсосать, продлилось это недолго: стоило ей спуститься клишированной дорожкой поцелуев к кромке джинсов и, вынув из белья, обхватить рукой, Фен кончил, а потом ещё долго извинялся и нервно шутил, но Аня уже не слушала, потому что его пальцы внутри перетягивали на себя всю концентрацию. Второй раз у неё даже получилось немного попрактиковаться, прежде чем Фен дрожащими пальцами не вцепился ей в волосы, непроизвольно толкаясь в горло, и она не закашлялась. Но сейчас она сделает всё идеально. Сейчас пусть он только попробует всё испортить.

— Ай! — Аня смеётся, отталкивая пихнувшую в бок коленку, доблестно сражается с его одеждой, то и дело проваливаясь в мягкие кресла. Задушенный смех оседает жаром на шее.

Фен приподнимается на локтях, кусает губу: такая у него идиотская улыбочка, что обнять и плакать от смеха. Она сжимает его через натянувшиеся в паху умильные трусы с котиками, вырывая задушенный выдох, успокаивающе целует низ живота и испытывает странное удовлетворение, втягивая в рот головку. Может, от того, как дёргается, напрягаясь, его член или от влажных пальцев, вырисовывающих на её спине неровные узоры. А может, ей просто нравится заставлять его дрожать, кусая губы, нравится его бессловесное витающее в воздухе восхищение.

Она скользит пальцами от головки к основанию, размазывая слюну, а потом издаёт ужасный полублюющий звук, пытаясь взять глубже. Жора задушенно смеётся и закрывает лицо ладонью, пытаясь не палиться, но Аню и саму распирает — вибрация прокатывается по горлу тряской крошкой.

— Бля… — Фен вздрагивает, тяжело выдыхая, и от этого звука горячий металлический шар с грохотом обрушивается ей в подвздошные, оседая в паху глухой пульсацией. Чёрт.

Она мычит ему что-то успокаивающе-понимающее в ответ, сбивая окончательно дыхание. Неудобно подогнутые коленки дрожат, и так тесно в этом платье, и намокшее бельё отвратительно ощущается на коже. Аня щекочет уздечку языком, примеряясь, всё ещё исследуя, сдвигает крайнюю плоть сильнее, заставляя его бёдра инстинктивно дёрнуться. Она даже не замечает, как вцепилась во внутреннюю сторону Жориного бедра — джинсы под ладошкой становятся влажными от пота.

Пальцы щекотно касаются шеи, и Аня вздрагивает от неожиданности, подаётся навстречу, выпуская изо рта влажную головку. Фен стонет разочарованно, зато активнее принимается за молнию на платье, с третьего раза еле как расстёгивает, и Аня даже не протестует, когда дёргает: похуй, если вырвет молнию к чертям, на всё похуй, пока щекотные пальцы скользят по спине, рассыпая мурашки, забираясь под жёсткую застёжку лифчика, массируя…

Шаги и голоса за дверью заставляют Аню замереть, чуть не подавившись чужим членом. Жора панически дёргается, звучно шлёпая её лифчиком по лопатками. В голове с удивительно чёткостью прокручиваются варианты развития событий: накрыть Фена платьем, сделать вид, что они просто целуются, вырубить кого бы то ни было усыпляющим…

— Твою мать, — он смеётся, откидываясь на подушки. Звуки в коридоре стихают, удаляясь. — Видела бы ты своё лицо.

— Ой, заткнись! — Аня пихает его в бок, присоединяясь к облегчённому смеху, а потом хитро улыбается, обхватывая его член, легко потирая чувствительную уздечку, и наслаждается булькающей безбожно испорченной подколкой.

Тихий шорох насыпных кресел, влажный звук её губ, рваное Жорино дыхание — у Ани ноги немеют от желания и пальцы заражаются мелкой дрожью. Она совсем теряется во времени, увлекаясь, всё её внимание зацикливается на том, как Фен цепляется за её спину, выводя созвездия веснушек. И когда его живот начинает подводить мелкой судорогой, Аня вся — предвкушение до вспотевших впадинок под коленками…

— Ань… — Беспомощный голос, пальцы невольно царапают лопатки, словно пытаясь зацепиться. Аня не рискует брать глубже, чтобы всё не испортить, обводит языком головку, помогает себе ладонью, сама неосознанно сжимает его бедро — шершавая джинса обжигает подушечки. — А-а-ань!

Её имя сливается в стон. Аня не может решить, отстраниться ей или нет, втягивает щёки, как писали в её любимых фанфиках, чувствуя, как его член каменеет на языке и под пальцами, и уже не хочет останавливаться, прижимая Фена за бедро к подушкам, насколько хватает сил. И боже, идеть бы его лицо, когда он кончает, содрогаясь, но она и так может себе представить, как он хватает ртом горячий воздух, как жалобно заламываются брови, и ресницы дрожат, бросая на скулы неровную тень…

Рот заливает горячей спермой, и, ну, не самое приятное ощущение. Аня пытается проглотить, но только закашливается, беспомощно сплёвывая остатки в дрожащие ладони, невольно хихикает с глупости ситуации. У Жоры иисусье выражение лица, словно сейчас или откинется окончательно, или вознесётся — совершенно очаровательно. Грудная клетка вздымается от тяжёлого дыхания, пальцы шарят по её плечу, тянут к себе, а Аня только отстранённо гадает, не снимет ли он ей кожу с ладоней, попытавшись сейчас их очистить, но перегибается через собственное плечо — ответить на поцелуй, немного мстительно проникая в рот языком. Фен забавно морщится, стоит ей отстраниться, причмокивает губами, криво улыбаясь, выдыхает в последний раз тяжело и длинно.

Взгляд соскальзывает к её рукам, замирая, снова возвращается к лицу, и они начинают хохотать не сговариваясь, как полные дурачки: Аня вымазывает подол и его футболку слюной и спермой, демонстративно вытирает ладошки о поджавшийся живот, отплёвываясь смехом, устраивается на Жорином плече. Даже собственное возбуждение чуть отступает — только его сердце колотится прямо под ухом, отдаваясь в скулу неровным ритмом.

— Велес, — Фен тихо посмеивается, разворачиваясь к ней, зарывается носом в чёлку, прижимая ближе. — Неужели я настолько виртуозный музыкант?

Аня хмыкает, обнимая в ответ. Жар его тела так близко, ладони на голой спине — она выгибается навстречу, закидывая ногу ему на бедро, словно пытается влезть под чужую кожу. Сердце гонит по артериям жидкий огонь, снова наполняя её до кончиков пальцев желанием, щекочущей диафрагму от каждого прикосновения эйфорией. Аня лезет целоваться — слишком развязно для такого романтичного момента, но так правильно и хорошо, до неосознанного глухого стона.

Фен улыбается, позволяя ей напирать, почти затаскивает на себя целиком за бедро, понятливо суетится, воюя с испачканным подолом платья. Поглаживает нежную кожу на внутренней стороне бедра, дразнится. Аня мычит ему в губы, задыхаясь, подаётся навстречу, пытаясь урвать побольше контакта, пытаясь без слов сказать о том, в чём так нуждается.

— Ебааать, — тянет он на выдохе, забираясь ей в трусы, скользит пальцами по вульве, поглаживая вход. Аня знает наверняка, насколько промокла, чувствует это по его прикосновениям, и ей ни капельки не стыдно — ей до клокочущей под ребром дрожи хорошо…

Утыкаясь в его ключицу, Аня стонет жалобно и тихо, стоит ему втянуть в рот тонкую кожу над ключицей, захлёбывается собственным сумасшествием, пытаясь насадиться на пальцы. Ей нужно совсем немного — всего несколько уверенных движений, и когда Жора, наконец-то, проникает внутрь, проезжаясь подушечками по передней стенке, уверенно сгибая пальцы, её подгибает в чужих объятиях. Аня цепляется за его плечо, сжимается — дыхание начинает частить слишком рано...

— Быстрее-, — голос кажется чужим, слишком нуждающимся и хриплым. 

Репетиционная сужается до мерцающей точки под её веками, мир кружит от того, как сильно она жмурится, и только тёплое дыхание за ухом, уверенная ладонь на пояснице, умелые пальцы — Фен позволяет ей не потеряться в этой пространственно-временной карусели. Аня толкается бёдрами навстречу, ловя первые оргазменные судороги, цепляет зубами ворот его футболки, и всё её тело — огромное пульсирующее сердце, невозможно тяжёлое, но невесомое в её новой системе координат.

За звоном в ушах становятся различимыми звуки: шорох лежбища, ерошащее чёлку Жорино дыхание… 

Жора целует её в висок, улыбаясь, выпутывает кисть из-под вусмерть измятой юбки, заражая её коротким тихим смехом. Ещё немного, и придётся разомкнуть кокон объятий, привести себя в порядок, всё почистить и погладить, сделать вид, что в колдовстворце, как в СССР, секса вообще не существует, но эти несколько минут — только нацеловаться досыта, наулыбаться друг другу нежно и понимающе.

— Ммм, хочу какао, — бормочет Аня, зарываясь носом в его висок. Пора собираться: совсем скоро отбой, и, слава Велесу, они на одном отделении: ей никогда не давались лёгкие прощания.

Фен смеётся:

— Столовского или нормального?

— Вкусного, — недовольно ворчит она, когда всё-таки приходится друг от друга отцепиться. — И с зефирками!

***

Уже расцепляя пальцы у двери её спальни, Аня всё-таки решается спросить:

— Тебе понравилось? — Шея нагревается быстрее бабулиного совковского кипятильника. Фен рассеянно улыбается, не догоняя. — Ну...

Волшебное "ну", кажется, наполняет ситуацию смыслом, потому что Фен едва заметно розовеет, поднимая брови.

— Ты серьёзно блин спрашиваешь? Хочешь, я ещё у тебя спрошу?

Аня смеётся, окончательно смущаясь, снова лезет обниматься — спрятать лицо.

— Ну ладно, аргументы приняты…

Фен запечатывает губами улыбку в уголке её рта.

А утром приносит ей на завтрак чью-то уже немного подъеденную пачку маршмеллоу, и даже столовской какао кажется… ну, вкусным.


End file.
